


Claw your way in

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, but not really, feral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: For his part, Kakashi looked incredibly bewildered, especially when Naruto started divesting him of clothing.“Naruto, what are you doing?” It was getting harder to pin the sucker down, Kakashi thought to himself, a little nostalgic for the time when it took a sliver of effort and one hand to immobilize the blonde.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 857





	Claw your way in

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some pointless short Kaka/Naru smut, just for you!

For some reason, Naruto felt angry, angry and horny, and filled with such angst that he usually would have slapped himself in the face by now to be rid of. He was hunting through the streets of Konoha looking for something, someone he needed to yell at, oblivious to the strange looks and glances he got.

See, Naruto wasn’t wearing very much. He had on his good old black ninja pants, Tsunade’s necklace as always, and very little else. Not even his shoes.

He just felt too hot, especially in the sun. He longed for some nice shady bush, maybe a small crook in stone to lie down in and cool off, stretch out and doze away the noon hours. He could be doing that, but no, here he was hunting down Hatake fucking Kakashi to give him a piece of his damn mind! I mean really denying his request for promotion, even when he’d gone through all the damn trouble to go about it all bureaucratically instead of just whining to Tsunade, I mean, what was the jounin’s deal? Did he want Naruto to fail?! Remain a genin _forever_?!

Hell no, Naruto wanted to bite his head off.

And when he finally found the bastard, lounging like a fucking cat in the trees of an old training ground, out of the way and so far from his usual haunts it took Naruto a fucking hour to find him, Naruto didn’t really have time to yell at him before he pounced.

For his part, Kakashi looked incredibly bewildered, especially when Naruto started divesting him of clothing.

“Naruto, what are you doing?” It was getting harder to pin the sucker down, Kakashi thought to himself, a little nostalgic for the time when it took a sliver of effort and one hand to immobilize the blonde. They struggled together, Naruto hissing and spitting at him and Kakashi trying to keep him _still_ , damn it. Naruto hooked a leg around Kakashi’s hip to try and flip him, and it was then that Kakashi noticed the arousal.

Naruto was hard, and barely seemed to notice. His pupils were dilated, irises just on the wrong side of red. Cheeks flushed, sweat darkening his hair at the roots. Fighting for a moment to pin lithe tan limbs to the grass, his vest ripped from him and lying half a field away, Kakashi felt shockingly naked. Kakashi put all of his weight on Naruto to keep him from slithering out.

The noise Naruto made in response, a whining puff of a moan, made Kakashi’s hair stand on end and fizzle like an electric current.

“Naruto, what are you _doing_?” Kakashi asked again, this time a little desperately. He told himself he wasn’t getting hard, that his cock wasn’t swelling with weight and heat even as Naruto whined angrily again, hands turned into fists. 

“ _Kakashi_!” Naruto snarled, voice thick with both an incandescent rage and a thread of want. Kakashi, distracted by the trembling and whining beneath him, grunted and nearly bit his tongue when Naruto shot his head forward into a vicious headbutt.

Anger and frustration rose up in Kakashi, annoyed with Naruto’s lack of communication. Why was the blonde so angry with him? Why was he attacking him outright like this? Why didn’t that headbutt extinguish Kakashi’s suddenly savage _lust_?

Falling back, Kakashi swore, barely deflecting Naruto’s pounce. He’d swear the blonde was steeping in Bijuu chakra but to his senses, there wasn’t anything other than an oppressive amount of Naruto’s own roiling around them like an invisible cloud. Naruto scrambled at his chest for a second before Kakashi could kick him away. A breeze on his skin made him look, and the blonde had cut four long slices through his turtleneck, baring him to the world.

Growling low in his throat, because why the fuck was his student attacking him, disrespecting him, _challenging_ him like this?!

“Enough Naruto!” He barked, order and command in every line of his body.

Naruto didn’t react as Kakashi expected. Instead of being cowed – which, honestly, wasn’t the expected reaction – or hackling up to hiss back at him – more likely – Naruto warbled a noise in his throat, eyes dilating even more and his breath coming in pants. He was straining against his pants, sweat dotting his golden skin.

A wave of pheromones hit Kakashi, powerful enough to infiltrate the defenses of his mask. If Kakashi were to put a label on it, it would smell like a heat, a cat’s heat or a canine’s. A bitch in heat.

Naruto was in _heat_.

Stalling for a single moment on the mechanics of that, because biologically, _how_ , Kakashi was delayed in reacting to Naruto’s next charge. That meant instead of deflecting, Kakashi had to give a step, twisting over backwards to slam Naruto face first into the dirt. This put Kakashi behind him, pinning him down, slotted together like two people having rough, orgasm-focused sex. Traitorously, Kakashi’s mind made him relive the few times he’d had sex in this position, how they fell apart crying on his cock because he gave it to them just so fucking _good_ —

“Kakashi – please!” Naruto choked out, hips rising and falling in a wave against Kakashi’s front. The words broke Kakashi from his spiral, hips straining against Naruto to shove his hardness into the boy.

Boy, boy, _boy_ –

But not really? Eighteen is adulthood, Naruto had matured so much in the last several years.

“Naruto,” Kakashi breathed, nose full with Naruto’s arousal and want and his body crying out for domination.

“Goddammit!” Naruto dug his forehead into the ground and bucked his hips, nearly knocking Kakashi off him completely. The movement was smooth, practiced, and his knees fell apart, pushing the dirt aside when they parted for Kakashi.

Something rushed in Kakashi’s ears, and he pushed his nose into the side of Naruto’s hair, hard enough that Naruto’s head bent under his force. The boy made a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a growl, fingers digging into soil.

It was about then then that Kakashi’s lingering moral restraints frayed into nothing.

“What the fuck is the matter? What do you want from me?” Kakashi growled into Naruto’s ear, uncaring about the way that his own hands had gone to wrists and pinned them, that his teeth were closing in on a tan, sweaty neck and their hips slotted together in such a way everything zinged.

“What do you fucking think?” Naruto groaned. This wasn’t what he had searched Kakashi out for, but he wasn’t going to complain now.

“Oh, you can speak?” Kakashi snarls, thrusting forward hard enough that Naruto whimpered and weakened, bucking backwards for more. Kakashi forced himself forward, pushing Naruto down, one hand crawling up to hold the back of his neck and push, holding Naruto to the dirt.

“Yea…” Naruto slurred, fighting halfheartedly, eyes rolling in the back of his head when his efforts were rewarded with another snarl and a forceful push.

“Yea?” Kakashi repeated, meaning laden in it.

“Uhuh,” Naruto whined then, bucking, hard and leaking when Kakashi’s other hand curiously reached around. There was too much clothing.

“Is this what you need?” Kakashi whispered, and bit at Naruto’s ear. This galvanized the younger, shuddering at the feeling of teeth.

“Hurry it up, come on.” Naruto threw himself back, trying to get Kakashi moving, earning himself another squeeze of the neck. “Get on with it!” That edge of feral want was slipping into Naruto’s frame again, and Kakashi quickly took stock of the situation, weighing his options. Empty field, far enough away few would come by, a half-naked Naruto, and an obviously pissed off Bijju who just wanted to get fucked it seems like.

“If you can’t do it, I’ll find someone who will!” Naruto snarls and kicks himself free, and Kakashi had to move quickly. Naruto was forced on his back, pants torn down away from his legs, his thighs spread wide around Kakashi’s hips as one-handedly, Kakashi frees his own erection and lets his chakra crash down on the other.

Naruto whimpers something, whining animalistically at the hair-raising feeling of lightning and power all around him. A blot of precome seeps from his erection, and Kakashi spits harshly down between them, seizing both of their members in one hand to press cruelly against one another. The touch lights a flame up Kakashi’s spine, but it’s better to watch Naruto tremble.

“That’s it.” Kakashi hisses, watching the blue eyes flicker with red and stare dazed out from beneath lowered lids. “I’ll take care of you and your needs, Naruto, I’ll fuck it into you.”

“Fuck what into me?” Naruto repeats angrily, head flailing until Kakashi pins his forearm against his neck. Kakashi leans forward until the other chokes, his legs tensing and widening around his hips. Their cocks slide together in saliva and leaked slick, and Kakashi feels his teeth in his mouth as he growls the answer.

“ _Me_.”

Naruto emits a noise that is wholeheartedly approving, and wiggles. Kakashi leans back, carefully watching the other’s every move just in case he needs to fight back again but Naruto, lying there beneath Kakashi and his proudly standing cock, merely rolls over and curves his back, letting his body talk for him.

Claws draw lines in the dirt, and Kakashi knows he has a short amount of time before the fight fills Naruto again. He spits at the hole offered, feeling rather like an animal himself but so fucking turned on it just made things better.

“Whore.” Kakashi bites out and Naruto shudders, ankle drawing up to urge Kakashi forward, and he does, knowing distantly that he would have to be gentler, putting his cockhead at the hole and pressing. Naruto grunts, whining, and writhes slightly. Kakashi puts one hand next to his face, fisting so his knuckles dug into the dirt as Kakashi forced his way in.

Too dry. More spit. Hump forward and back, work him open. Something fizzed behind Kakashi’s eyes and he groans lowly.

In his moment of distraction, Naruto senses his weakness. He snarls, twisting, almost to slash Kakashi with his claws but the man’s reflexes were on point. Naruto eats dirt as Kakashi forces them both forward, lodged deep into Naruto and holding the back of his neck with an iron grip.

“Take it.” Kakashi snarls, and fucks in, starting up a wild fuck that jabbed in and in, a dog putting his claim onto a bitch. Naruto cries out, and Kakashi is startled to find the other’s erection unflagged by the pain, if not encouraged by it. So Kakashi loses himself, head swimming wildly, hands finding bruises on Naruto’s body and gripping, turned into a mindless fucking animal, pushing himself into Naruto without mercy and _loving it_.

Naruto’s whines change tone, and he gets a little more desperate, driven insane by the sparks of pleasure and possession that take hold of his spine. Like a collar, Kakashi’s hand clenches around Naruto’s neck and holds him tight to take several hard thrusts that pause, deep in Naruto, to try and force in more despite Kakashi’s balls slapping against skin.

“Yes, come on that, Naruto, shake apart like a bitch with a knot. Take it, and keep it, and _give up_.” Kakashi says to him, tongue moving without connecting to the man’s brain. Only instinct spoke now, and Naruto, a being made of instinct and want and a deep desire to fall over the precipice of blinding white pleasure, responded beautifully.

Kakashi’s knees ached, but it was distant. His cock was far more present in its aching, and it felt like it ruled his body, sweat sticking his ruined shirt to his skin and Naruto’s strength almost too much to hold down.

“You goddamn fucking whore, take it and come on my cock.” He snarls. “Now, Naruto!” Kakashi commands, and grips Naruto’s hanging erection with a cruel, tight hand, twisting it once. Naruto screams, coming and clenching down so tightly, Kakashi’s surprised his own cock doesn’t snap off. But upon the melting butter of Naruto’s orgasm turning him to sweat-slicked soft trembling, Kakashi orgasms instantly with a jittering electrical white flash and fills the other with driving, brutal punishes of his hips.

Kakashi slumps, falling sideways and Naruto barely moves, even as Kakashi’s freed from his body. They breath heavily, and reality trickles it’s cold fingers into their warm bubble. Kakashi slowly turns into stone, at least…until Naruto spoke.

“Holy fuck.” He groans, voice rough and appreciative and his head lolling as he tried to turn and find Kakashi. “That was so good.”

“Ugh.” Kakashi tries to speak. “What the fuck, Naruto?” Right, defensive, that’s good.

“Mhm.” Naruto ignores him. His eyes blink slowly, drugged and his smile was dirty. “You can do that anytime you want. Not even Kyuubi can get over that. Holy shit.” He wiggles closer, eyes hot and body naked and erection barely deflated before blood begins to flush it once more. “Can we do that again?”

Kakashi just groans, despairing.


End file.
